Sublime
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: La chica de pelo rosa le hacía acordar bastante a Naruto, por la impaciencia. Viró la mirada hacia el suelo y vio como su ropa yacía desordenada y desperdigada junto con el vestido rojo de su acompañante. SakuHina Yuri /SakuNaruHina toques.


Hola, este es un nuevo Oneshot, un yuri.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi-Senpai, fic sin ánimos de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Yuri. Toques SakuNaruHina.

**Dedicatoria:** Al amor, en todas sus formas. Y a tí **Ale**, mi musa bella.

**N/A:** Sublime: belleza extraordinaria, bondad.

_**Sublime...**_

"Todo amor genuino es compasión"

Hinata acarició tímidamente el sedoso cabello de Sakura, la ninja médico dormía.

Como _había_ amado Naruto aquel cabello rosa, suave, con esa fragancia frutal que le regalaba el viento. Retiró la mano con culpa.

Sakura abrió los ojos jade, sintiéndose observada; sonrió.

_Al rubio le gustaban las personas como Hinata. _

La tomó de la mano y la instó a que se recostara a su lado. La miró a los ojos, blancos, _era tan bonita. _Lástima que el Jinjuriki se haya dado cuenta tarde. Pasó la mano por la cintura pequeña de la mujer y posó su cabeza en la comisura de su cuello. Hinata se estremeció.

Naruto _había amado _la proximidad de Sakura, aún si sus manos no fueran dignas de tocarla, aún si fuera prohibido con sus labios poseerla.

Sakura coló una de sus manos por la camiseta de la chica de pelo azulado, sus dedos acariciaron su piel tersa, sus pechos grandes, su ombligo. Sus formas eran perfectas_, Naruto lo había notado._

La mujer del Byakugan suspiró, se lamió los labios. Sintió las manos traviesas apretar sus pechos; gimió. La de pelos rosas le dio un beso que la dejó sin aire, y otra vez se sintió culpable. ¡Cuánto _había deseado _Naruto besarla de esa manera! tocarla con sus manos morenas y hacerla suya de la formas más tierna, ¡como la había amado! Y ahí estaba ella, disfrutando de la Sakura que Uzumaki Naruto _hubiera muerto _por tener. Y allí estaba Haruno Sakura, traicionando de alguna forma a su amigo, tomando a la persona que más lo había amado en toda su vida, _y lo amaba. _La ninja médico también lo amaba, oh, sí lo amaba, aún si sus sentimientos jamás confezados, hubieran quedado flotando en el viento.

La chica de pelo rosa le hacía acordar bastante a Naruto, por la impaciencia. Viró la mirada hacia el suelo y vio como su ropa yacía desordenada y desperdigada junto con el vestido rojo de su acompañante. Sakura era una pervertida; arqueó la espalda cuando la sintió lamer sus pezones con ímpetu, eran tan parecidos... Quizá por eso la amaba tanto, _tanto_, como nunca jamás imaginó amar a una mujer.

Las manos de Hinata acariciaron los cortos cabellos mientras la chica encima suyo acariciaba sus senos y lamía su cuello con gracia.

_-Te amo- _Y a veces no sentía que le estuviera diciendo eso a ella realmente, sino a _él, _a él que nunca pudo decírselo realmente.

Y ya era tarde.

Sakura le mordió el labio inferior, al tiempo que su mano derecha acariciaba los pliegues de su vagina, Hinata jadeó, abrazó a la chica y dejó que hiciera fricción con su cuerpo, sintiendo su calor, prendida por el deseo. La de ojos verdes se separó lo suficiente para abrir las piernas de Hinata y recorrer con su lengua sus muslos, probar su sabor.

Si alguien le preguntara a la ninja médico cual era su comida favorita, pensaría en el Ramen, pero su mente la llevaría al cuerpo de cierta chica de pelos azulados, y sonreiría avergonzada. Hinata era su placer pecaminoso.

La heredera gimió fuerte, extasiada, ya casi... Sujetó la cabeza de hebras rosadas entre sus piernas y se irguió con el clímax. Sakura no le dio tiempo a recuperarse, siempre era así, enérgica, _hiperactiva. _Se acomodó entre sus muslos y se frotó hasta que ambas llegaran al orgasmo. Y tal vez era en ese instante, en ese momento en el que perdían la cordura, que se olvidaban del chico de pelos rubios y mirada azul inmensa, de esas sonrisas de rasgos zorrunos y de esas ropas naranjas y negras. De esa piel morena, de ese olor a Ramen que desprendía su vestimenta. Quizá se olvidaban, quizá ignoraban, que aquel soñador eterno, jamás nunca, con sus ojos brillantes, las miraría de vuelta...

Mientras Sakura se vestía y acomodaba su pelo corto con sus manos, con una sonrisa en sus labios, lastimera. Hinata pedía perdón al cielo y a _él_ le daba la razón, _Sakura es tan bella._

**Fin**

¿Qué tal? ¿Gustó? ¿No gustó? Díganmelo mediante un review :)

Ya saben, si tienen tele ¡Ahí se ven!

PD: La frase del comienzo la tomé prestada, desconozco su autor :3

**Fugadadelpaquete**


End file.
